


Blackout

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis rushes to the rescue.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s incredibly dangerous to be on the road, devoid of any lights but the stars above, but Ignis risks it anyway. He gave the power half an hour to come back on, and it didn’t—clearly, it’s not a brief flicker, and there’s no way to know when it’ll be restored. His phone was out, as was his neighbour’s, leaving no way to contact his prince. The barrier still glitters above the city, offering protection, but that won’t protect them from themselves. Noctis _hates_ the dark. It’s one thing when he’s sleeping, quite another when it’s only just after dinner and there’s no way to turn the lights back on. Ignis can vividly remember the first time Insomnia lost power during Ignis’ lifetime, when he and Noctis were still new to one another, too young to understand what was going on. They were both in the Citadel, and they’d been close enough for Noctis to fly into Ignis’ arms. The adults rushed around above them, finding candles and organizing everything, while Noctis shook and cried into Ignis’ sweater. Remembering how _scared_ Noctis had been turns Ignis’ blood to ice. 

He pulls into a spot outside Noctis’ apartment because the garage won’t be able to open for him. He all but flies out of the car and rushes across the empty street—it seems other people were smart enough to stay put while the traffic lights are down. The building before him looms eerily up against the night sky. The glass door’s shut, but there’s a doorman there that recognizes him and manually pushes it open. Ignis is grateful for that—most places would just be sealed up. 

The elevator’s down, but according to the doorman, there doesn’t seem to be anyone stuck in side, thankfully enough. Ignis leaves that to him. Ignis was smart enough to bring a flashlight, and that helps him find his way through the stairwell. When he reaches Noctis’ door, he doesn’t even bother knocking, because Noctis will probably be bundled up in the covers of his bed, trying desperately to pass out. Ignis lets himself inside and doesn’t waste time getting out of his shoes. 

He heads for the bedroom, but stops when he hears laughter in the living room. He flashes the light over the couch, where Noctis and Prompto are snuggled up under a thick duvet. 

Noctis is _smiling_. He doesn’t look scared at all. Prompto’s chuckling, “And then she said—” But he stops when he sees Ignis. “Oh, hey, Iggy!”

Relief slumps Ignis’ shoulders. He didn’t know Noctis had Prompto over. He was sure he’d arrive to find Noctis quaking like a leaf in a storm, bleating in fear. But, like how Ignis used to assure him when they were young, Prompto’s offered comfort. Prompto probably doesn’t even know just how terrified Noctis is of total darkness. 

Ignis smiles softly back. Not for the first time, he’s so glad that his prince has _friends_.


End file.
